Klaus and Caroline Home Alone
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Klaus and Caroline get the house to themselves. Sexy times ensue.


A little Klaroline smutty one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

"Klaus! Where are you? I need you," Caroline whined after hearing him open the front door. Rebekah and Elijah were out for the day. She was in the living room, waiting for his return. Ceiling fans were going at top speed. Even as a vampire, she felt the hot and muggy conditions. She was "hot" from more than the temperatures though.

Klaus had gotten her hot and bothered that morning, but he'd been called away, not finishing the job. Caroline told him she would take care of herself if he left. He did…and she did. She couldn't get herself off as satisfyingly as when he was with her, but she was too close to the edge to wait for his return without trying. She was able to climax, but she wanted more.

Since he was now home, she was ready for him to get the job done properly. While rubbing her clit gave her the release she craved, she needed to be filled and knew the only man for the job. Now that he was back, she was ready.

"Come here love and let me take care of you," he softly spoke as he found her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I promise to make it up to you." Caroline nodded, stood up, and moved close to him. Her skirt brushed his jeans as she approached him. She moved her fingers up to thread through his golden curls. He loved having his nape lightly scratched and teased. He caught her right hand on the way up. "Caroline," he groaned, "I can smell your earlier activities. Don't forget. That's mine."

"You left me, well not high and dry, but high and wet. I thought of you while I was playing and I want you inside of me now." She gave him a coy look as she said this, peeking up at him. Her words gave him a hint to how this was going to play out. He put her hand on the back of his head and closed in for a kiss.

His hands moved to her waist and there wasn't an inch of space between them. After some passionate kisses, her hands moved to her summer skirt, dropping it to the floor. She didn't bother with panties as it was too hot and she knew he wouldn't be gone all day. Why mess another pair of panties when she'd been wet all morning? Their kisses continued and he reached behind his head to pull off his shirt, flinging it across the room. She ran her hands along his smooth chest.

While they could have moved to their bedroom, the tension in the air was too thick right there. They had the place to themselves and could take advantage. It was morning still and the living room was flooded with light through the sheer curtains, adding to the forbidden aspect of their tryst in the middle of their home, which usually had some extra Mikaelsons around.

Klaus moved to her neck while grabbing her tank and pulling it over her head. Her tight nipples called to him and he plucked them with his fingers. She could feel the pull all the way down to her groin. Her hands started to work on his jeans. "Easy love," he muttered as she was roughly pulling his clothes off, "I'll take care of you, I promise. You don't know what this does to me. You, my gorgeous girl, so ready to be fucked." His words always did things to her and she could feel her wetness growing. She could also feel the effect on his body with his erection being revealed, ready for her, strong and thick.

After finishing with the belt and dropping his jeans and boxer briefs, she moved back to the couch, grabbing his hand as she went. He eagerly followed. She pushed him down and landed on top, straddling his waist, loving the feel of her chest against his. They continued kissing while she drew up enough to grab his cock and get it into position. No further foreplay was needed. She cooed as he entered her and he threw his head back and groaned.

Her hands landed on his shoulder and she slowly started moving up and down. Finally the empty ache inside of her eased. Feeling especially naughty, she moved her previously used right hand up to his mouth. He eagerly obliged and sucked the last traces of her sweetness from her fingers used that morning. She shivered and withdrew her fingers only to move them down back to her full pussy. She gave her clit a quick swipe, she wasn't ready to be done just yet despite her arousal, and moved her fingers a little further south to surround him sliding in and out of her. She used her fingers to form a ring around him to give him some additional stimulation as she continued riding up and down, up and down. Her fingers were then re-covered in fresh pussy juice. She brought her hand back to his mouth, her eyes gleaming, and his mouth dropped open from shock. "Open up," she commanded, rubbing her soaked fingers along his lower lip.

Klaus hadn't seen this side of her in months. Their sex life was so regular that they didn't need to spice things up too often, but if this is what happened after he left her wanting, he liked it- granted no one else was around. A little delayed gratification brought out the minx in her.

He licked his lip and pulled her fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. She shivered and clenched around him. Her orgasm was closing in and this time she removed her hand and set it upon her clit to finish. His eyes followed her every move, gleaming, and mesmerized by her actions. His thick cock pressed against all of her hot spots and her, literally, rubbing what she'd done in his face gave her a feeling of tremendous power over the Original Hybrid.

"Klaus, I'm going to come," she proclaimed as her fingers moved as fast as possible and she shuddered, reaching her peak with a shout. She released more of her essence where they were joined as she came. She finally got some of the relief only he could provide. She would have been embarrassed about the wet situation, but Klaus loved the earthiness of sex. He groaned himself when she had come as she squeezed him so tightly, but he knew one orgasm wasn't enough for her, so he held on.

She fell against his chest, still connected, and feeling the iron bar of his cock inside of her. "Doing it with you inside of me makes all the difference," she confirmed. "This time it's all for me," she said as she moved her once again used fingers into her own mouth. He felt chills watching her mouth close around her fingers. He shivered as he watched her revel in her essence.

"Caroline, love, I'm not done with you."

"I'm counting on it. You feel so good inside of me." He smirked, of course he did, and set his hands on her waist.

After giving her a few moments to collect herself he started to turn her, still encased in her heat, but setting her facing away from him. He pulled her back towards his chest and she moved slightly off center to rest her head along his shoulder. She was able to nibble the side of his neck, showing her appreciation.

He moved his hands to her legs, placing them outside of his own spread ones, making her thigh muscles stretch. "Ohh," she cried, liking the direction this was taking.

His hands returned to her waist and he began thrusthing upward. She reached back and threw her right arm behind his head. He was so so deep inside of her. Every thrust pounding her and she couldn't be more thrilled.

If she did all the work last time, this time it was all him. He nibbled her neck and occasionally moved a hand back down to her nipples, using his left arm to keep her locked tight. She felt every tug on her breasts sending pulses downwards. Sweat was collecting between and all over their bodies, their skin gleaming in the bright room.

"Caroline, you're so wet and tight for me. I love your pussy sweetheart. Anyone could walk in and see you like this, pussy spread wide around my cock. There's nowhere to hide. They would see every inch of my cock, reaching so deep, in this tight pussy. They would see the cream glistening on me as I slide in again and again. Do you like showing off Caroline?"

His words were going to kill her. He was always vocal about what he wanted during sex and his dirty talk set her off, but this was different and creating erotic images in her head. She held on tight to his neck, moaning her approval.

"I wouldn't let you go if someone walked in. You need this. You need me to fuck you. You need it badly enough to play with your sweet pussy without me. They could see it in your eyes, how pliant you are, taking me so good. They would wait to see you climax all over me and I wouldn't stop until they did. Watching you getting fucked and coming all over me. You wouldn't want me to stop even if they saw this, hmmm?"

"Only you Klaus, only for you to fuck me," she barely got out, being jarred again by his continuous slow movements. She wanted to let him know it was him that got her in this condition and only him that could reach her this way.

She was squirming in his lap as he moved both hands down to where he entered her and opened her lips up from the top all the way to where he entered her, spreading her wide. She got wetter and wetter with his movements. He didn't do anything but hold her open and continue to fuck up into her. It was a little more awkward with his hands so low, but he was able to get leverage to keep pumping.

"What if Elijah walked in? Rebekah? Could you ever look them in the eye after they saw you penetrated by me, every fold and crevice revealed? They would see how bare your pussy is because you like the smooth feeling. Nothing is hidden. They would see me fucking you in the middle of our living room because you need this so badly. How submissive you are today sweetheart."

She wasn't always this way, but it fit her mood this time. Tomorrow it could be him feeling on edge and desperate to have her.

Being walked in on was a turn on she didn't know she had, Klaus was more of an exhibitionist, but exposing how needy she was to one of his siblings couldn't have made her hotter. The feeling of his fingers keeping her open, her most intimate place revealed, was too much. She could feel the cool air touching her. She was whimpering and moaning with every slow, smooth filling motion of his erection.

"That's it. Let them see how my cock fits you. Let them see the juices I suck every night. You're always so wet for me. Your lips are so swollen. They'll see you've been using your pussy all day. Your pussy is flushed a beautiful pink. They would be able to tell you've been in this state for hours, poor pussy. They would wonder what you've been doing to yourself. Wondering how many times you've come and how many more times you need to. Oh how big your clit is and I'm not even touching it. Will you come if I touch it? Yes? I'm in no hurry. I like keeping you open like this for anyone to see you well stuffed. Too bad there isn't a mirror in here for you to see what I do, how perfect you are." The thrusting continued with noises proving how wet she was. She buried her face in his neck, not being able to look down at herself, the picture he created in her head all she needed.

He moved his hands and pushed her forward off his chest enough to touch her vagina from the back. He loved seeing their connection, her stretched graphically in front of him. She braced her hands on his knees, her breasts feeling full as they fell forward.

"You're soaking me. It's running down over my balls, sweetheart. Have you ever been this sopping? Give me more Caroline." His fingers collected some juice and moved it between her cheeks. He rubbed against her secret hole and she yelped. They hadn't explored this fully yet, but he did tease her on occasion with some limited penetration. "Too bad you don't have your ass facing the door. I'd play with it while fucking you so anyone could see how dirty my Caroline is. What would they say if they saw you let me do that? That you love it?"

She couldn't take much more and his gentle probing was putting her right on the edge. He stopped and returned her to their original position, pulling her back onto his chest. She reached her arm back to his neck. She had a feeling she'd need something to hold on to.

He was sucking on her neck when not enticing her with words. "Can I suck your pussy later Caroline? We'll move up to our bed. You'll be on all fours while I tongue fuck you from behind. We'll see how far my tongue can penetrate you and how long it takes for you to come that way. You'll need that too won't you?" She couldn't believe he was talking about next time when she wasn't sure she'd survive this time. She nodded anyway, agreeing to anything at this point.

"I'm going to touch your clit Caroline and you're going to come for me so hard, like a good girl who loves getting fucked, who needs to get fucked regularly. That's you sweetheart."

"Klaus!"

His arm returned to her waist to keep her in place and he moved his right hand down to her pussy. Instead of a quick rub, which would be enough to set her off on a explosive orgasm, he slapped her pussy, getting her severely swollen clit which had emerged from its folds long ago, smothered in her juices. He didn't slap her pussy and clit hard, but enough to catch her clit and give her a new sensation. He did it in a quick succession in time with his deep thrusts and she squirmed harder than ever, the pleasure causing her to explode in an orgasm worthy of all his talk." Yes. Mmmmmmm, yes! Oh, Klaus. Yes. Ugh. Ugh. Yes." Her squeals and keening filled the house. Her pussy squeezed and gushed all over him. He couldn't resist her, his own words getting to him, and he came with a bang himself, whimpering her name over and over as he came down.

After some calming breaths and some continued pulsing in her pussy, she moved her head in for a kiss. "I love you Klaus." She paused for another few deep breaths. Sweat started to cool on their overheated bodies. "Now you know what happens when you leave me unsatisfied. Next time the vibrator comes out and then you'll have to top this," she finished with a weary smile. He smirked at her words and kept her close. He'd think of something if that ever came up. In fact, he'd look forward to it.

They rested comfortably for a while and Klaus heard a scuffling noise from the driveway outside. Deciding to punish her teasing, he kept Caroline in place with his softening cock inside of her still. It took her longer to catch on that someone was coming, but she was in a complete panic when she heard it. The fantasy was one thing, but she wasn't ready for the reality. She, and the room, were a mess. "Klaus, no. Not going to happen. Let me up." He contemplated this for a moment, hearing footsteps on the front porch now.

"Remember those promises of what you would do on our bed? Let's go now," she entreated to get him to move. He smiled and released her, knowing they would both need more recovery time, but he was finished with his teasing. He was possessive enough to not to actually want to share her, especially if she wasn't comfortable with it. She flashed from the room after grabbing her discarded clothes. They would clean up the mess later.

He put on his underwear and jeans, heading towards the front of the house. He got there just in time to see who it was. He chuckled and spoke to her, knowing she'd hear him through the house, when their visitor turned around and left, "It was just the mailman, love. No need to get dressed on his account." He could hear her huff and he smiled, swaggering up towards their room.

This was going to be a great day. How he loved this woman, his partner, his other half, his queen.


End file.
